Стенограммы/Третий лишний
Русская стенограмма = :ящик открывается :закрывается :Спайк: Почта пришла! :Сумеречная Искорка: Только бы да, только бы да, только бы да... Да! Она сможет, она сможет! :Спайк: Боюсь ошибиться, но думаю, Принцесса Каденс сказала, что приедет в эти выходные! :Сумеречная Искорка: Наконец-то я смогу побыть с моей невесткой! Это лучшая новость на свете! :в дверь :Флаттершай: Э, прошу прощенья, что врываюсь вот так... но я так взволнована, что мне не терпится с кем-нибудь поделиться! Эквестрийское общество охраны редких существ дало разрешение понаблюдать за самым редким, крошечным, прелестным из магических существ во всей Эквестрии — за бризи! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты, Флаттершай, это потрясающе! :Флаттершай: Ох, это не просто потрясающе; это просто лучшая новость на свете! :грохот :Пинки Пай: Я только что получила самое невероятное письмо, которое когда-либо получала пони в истории почтовой связи! Это рекламка однодневной распродажи подержанной садовой мебели! А! Это лучший день в моей жизни! Аа! : :поезда шипит :Рарити: Вот покрывало, если вдруг похолодает. :Эпплджек: А я собрала тебе корзинку свежих яблочек, если ты проголодаешься. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо повеселиться! :Флаттершай: О, непременно. Надеюсь, ты тоже хорошо проведёшь время с Каденс. :поезда дует :Кондуктор: Все на борт! :закрывается :двигателя поезда :Флаттершай: Пока! Всем до свидания! :Пинки Пай: Флаттершай! Я никогда тебя не забудуууууу! толчок Ой, что-то летит! Ля-ля-ля-ля-ля-ля! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я волнуюсь перед приездом Каденс! :Эпплджек: А с чего тебе волноваться, Искорка? Каденс тебя просто обожает! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, но я хочу, чтобы её визит прошёл безупречно! :Пинки Пай: А что может помешать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, последние несколько раз, когда мы виделись, были не совсем беззаботными. :Рарити: Во время большинства наших встреч судьба Эквестрии висит на волоске. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вот именно. У нас с Каденс не было возможности просто побыть вместе, как подругам. Поэтому для меня так важно, чтобы в этот раз мы смогли провести побольше времени вместе. :Эпплджек: Полагаю, у тебя уже есть план, как этого добиться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Момент сейчас подходящий. Сюда в Понивилль, всего на один день, приезжает Передвижной музей Стар Свирла Бородатого! Мы с Каденс сможем любоваться экспонатами его выставки! :Рарити: Звучит как идеальный день без приключений вместе с Каденс. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не считая интриги, какой из колокольчиков с его шляпой они решили показать. Осмелюсь предположить: вот этот! :Радуга Дэш: кашляет Да, простите. Что-то с горлом... большой колокольчик! :Рарити: По-моему, звучит прелестно. :Эпплджек: Ага, похоже, что вы сможете прекрасно провести время вдвоём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно. Тихо и спокойно. :поезда громко дует :шум двигателя поезда :фанфары :Принцесса Каденс: Ваше Высочество. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ваше Высочество. :Принцесса Каденс: Я шучу, Искорка. Мы же родственницы. Все эти формальности ни к чему. :поезда дует :двигателя поезда :Принцесса Каденс: Я уверена, что ты что-то запланировала. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну естественно. Подожди секундочку. остальным главным персонажам Друзья... :Рарити: Нет, нет, ни о чём не беспокойся! Мы проследим, чтобы ничто – вообще ничто – не помешало тебе и твоей гостье. :Эпплджек: Давай, оторвись со своей родственницей. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вы лучшие подруги, какие только бывают у пони. Каденс, я иду! :Пинки Пай: вздыхает Две принцессы встретились. Лично я'' постараюсь сделать так, чтобы ничто не испортило им день! :свистит вдалеке :'Эпплджек': Это ''что ещё такое? :Рарити: Что бы это ни было... пряячься!!! :Пинки Пай: Рарити, не время играть в прятки! :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Что это такое? :Дискорд: шмыгает Не «что», а «кто», дорогая. :Радуга Дэш: О, нет... Похоже, это... :Дискорд: чихает шмыгает Э... :Эпплджек, Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Рарити: Дискорд! :Эпплджек: Что ты здесь делаешь, будь ты неладен? И почему, майский жук тебя укуси, ты синий? :Рарити: Скорее, лазуревый, если точнее. :Радуга Дэш: Да какого бы цвета ты ни был, это цвет неприятностей! :Дискорд: О, Радуга, я изменился; и как вы, конечно, помните, меня исправила милая маленькая фыркать Фла...Флу...Флаттершай... чихает :Эпплджек: Ты что, приболел, Дискорд? :Дискорд: Ну конечно, я болен. А синяя кожа? Насморк? Никто не предложит мне прилечь. :хлопок :Рарити: Что? :Дискорд: Спасибо, очаровательно. Я постоянно чихаю и хриплю. Короче... мне нужна помощь. скулит :Радуга Дэш: Если ты так «болен», почему ты пришёл сюда вместо того, чтобы лежать дома и лечить свою странную болезнь? :Дискорд: чихает сморкается Потому что из-за этого недуга я стал беспомощен, просто беспомощен! Я даже ложку с трудом поднимаю. :лязг :Дискорд: Я пришёл найти единственную пони, которая по-настоящему меня понимает и сможет вернуть меня к жизни. Где та милая, добрая Флаттершай? Мне нужно понимание! Мне нужна забота! Мне нужно... :Радуга Дэш: Тебе нужно остыть. Флаттершай уехала. :Дискорд: О, ну конечно, она поехала наблюдать за бризи. Я и забыл, что сегодня. :Эпплджек: А ты откуда знаешь про её поездку? :Дискорд: Она сама мне рассказала в последнем письме. :Пинки Пай: Вы с Флаттершай переписываетесь? :Дискорд: Ну конечно! Мы же друзья! Какая жалость, что поездка именно сегодня, когда она мне так нужна. Ну ладно, я знаю, что делать :Радуга Дэш: Отличная мысль. Отправляйся домой, поваляйся. В итоге ты найдёшь силы сделать себе суп... :Дискорд: О, нет-нет-нет! Я имею в виду, что пока её нет, вы, пони, сможете позаботиться обо мне! Ведь для этого и нужны друзья, чтобы заботиться друг о друге. смеётся Давайте начнём лечение! :Радуга Дэш: Ну уж нет! :Дискорд: Что ж, есть же способ вылечить больного друга. чихает :Пинки Пай: Не беспокойся, Дискорд! Я тебя обниму, как следует почитаю всё и расскажу о себе! Я родилась во вторник... :Дискорд: Эх, спасибо, что предложила, это так мило, но Рарити и Эпплджек уже вызвались быть моими личными сиделками. смешок :Эпплджек и Рарити: Разве? :Дискорд: Я надеюсь, что ты не против, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Ну конечно, я, вообще-то... Хэй! Кто это всё время теряет такие отличные шарики? :Эпплджек: приглушённо Этот парень что-то замышляет, и что бы это ни было мы будем его держать как можно дальше от Искорки и Принцессы Каденс. :пикает :Рарити: приглушённо Ты права. Мы обещали, что не позволим испортить их встречу... хотя я предпочла бы, чтобы это «что-то» оказалось чем-то другим! :Дискорд: Я слышал, вы тут говорите о встрече принцессы Каденс и Принцессы Искорки? :Эпплджек: Возможно. :Дискорд: Флаттершай упоминала, что они сегодня встречаются. Мм-гм. Как это замечательно для них обеих. Им так редко удаётся увидеться. Не знаю, как вам, но мне иногда бывает интересно, насколько они близки на самом деле. Столько долгих лет перед воссоединением? :Эпплджек: Они достаточно близки. :Дискорд: А если нет, то это редкая возможность сосредоточиться на дружбе и сблизиться. Если конечно... :Рарити: Даже не думай об этом! Их нельзя беспокоить! :Дискорд: Беспокоить? У меня и в мыслях не было, особенно когда со мной две чудесные подруги, которые уже предложили позаботиться обо мне. Подвергаясь такому риску! Эта простуда чрезвычайно... фыркает чихает заразна. :Эпплджек и Рарити: чихают :грохот :Дискорд: О нет, я, кажется, вас заразил. К кому же мне теперь обращаться в трудную минуту? смешок :Сумеречная Искорка: Целый день в Музее Стар Свирла Бородатого. Что может быть лучше? :Принцесса Каденс: Абсолютно ничего. Ах! Тот самый подсвечник, который он зажигал, когда исследовал пещеры Мэйртании? :Сумеречная Искорка: Точно, это он! :Принцесса Каденс: Ох, я не верю, что вижу его! :грохот :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: визжат :Дискорд: чихает :Сумеречная Искорка: Дискорд! Что ты тут делаешь?! :Дискорд: О дорогие, дорогие принцессы, с прискорбием сообщаю, что я болен. кашляет Синий грипп. :Принцесса Каденс: Синий грипп? :Дискорд: Боюсь, я уже заразил бедняжек Эпплджек и Рарити. чихает :Принцесса Каденс: Волшебный пузырь здоровья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отличная мысль. :Дискорд: И правда. Как Искорка поставила бы меня на ноги, если бы заболела? Ты ведь разрешишь мне пожить у тебя, пока мне не станет лучше? :Сумеречная Искорка: Пожить? У меня?! Э, сейчас не самый удачный момент, хотя я уверена, что ты это уже знаешь... :Дискорд: Но разве Флаттершай не впустила бы больного и нуждающегося? Разве друзья не должны помогать друг другу? Если конечно, ты не скажешь, что мы с тобой не друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: стиснутыми зубами Нет, этого я не скажу. :Дискорд: О, как я рад это слышать. Может, мы втроём вернёмся к тебе домой? Не хочу никого больше заразить. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Похоже, у нас нет выбора. :Дискорд: Отнесёте меня? :Принцесса Каденс: Тут недалеко. Думаю, ты и сам справишься. :Дискорд: О, ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нужно что-нибудь ещё? :Дискорд: Честно говоря, мне уже стало лучше от одной мысли, что такой друг, как ты, заботится обо мне. Ничего страшного, я побуду один. О, пока вы не ушли, одна малюсенькая просьба. :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Принцесса Каденс: Ничего страшного. Дадим ему то, что он хочет, и сразу же вернёмся на выставку. Так что тебе нужно? :кашляет :стук :Дискорд: Оп. Простите. чихает :Сумеречная Искорка: Это уже не смешно! :Принцесса Каденс: Как ты вообще подхватил этот грипп? :Дискорд: Плохо мыл копыта и когти? :Сумеречная Искорка: Должен же быть способ тебя вылечить! Какое-нибудь заклинание или средство! :Дискорд: Есть один способ... :Принцесса Каденс: И ты не подумал упомянуть о нём раньше? :Дискорд: Вылетело из головы. На холме на самом краю Эквестрии, растёт великолепный волшебный цветок. Сорвите цветок, когда он сбрасывает лепестки на закате. И тогда вы сможете изготовить волшебный лечебный эликсир от синего гриппа. :Сумеречная Искорка: Полагаю, есть веская причина, почему ты не потрудился сам раздобыть этот цветок, как только заболел? :Дискорд: Я не мог отправиться так далеко в моём состоянии. К тому моменту, как я бы туда добрался, я бы был уже слишком слаб, чтобы искать цветок. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну и куда же нам с Каденс нужно идти? :Дискорд: Так, горло вам нужно будет идти на север, потом повернуть налево... А знаете, будет гораздо проще, если я сам отведу вас туда. :Принцесса Каденс: Дискорд, ты вроде был не в состоянии путешествовать. :Дискорд: Так и есть. Нам нужно будет подготовиться. смешок :Принцесса Каденс: напрягается :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты в порядке? :Принцесса Каденс: Честно говоря, мне немного не хватает практики полётов. :Дискорд: Тогда тебе повезло. Мы на месте. :стук :Дискорд: Это на вершине того холма. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне очень жаль, Каденс. Я так хотела, чтобы мы побыли вместе, спокойно пообщались с тобой. :Принцесса Каденс: Я знаю, я тоже очень этого хотела. :кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Это вершина. Ну а где же цветок? О. Поторопимся. У нас останется время пообщаться. :треск :Принцесса Каденс: Ещё... один... рывок! :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: напрягаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Фу! Доставим Дискорда и цветок домой, и тогда все наши проблемы... :Принцесса Каденс: Что это, что происходит?! :Татзлвурм: рычит :Принцесса Каденс и Сумеречная Искорка: вопят :Татзлвурм: рычит :Принцесса Каденс: Искорка! На помощь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Убери щупальца от моей подруги! :стук :Татзлвурм: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: визжит :Принцесса Каденс: Ах! :Сумеречная Искорка: вопит :Принцесса Каденс: Немедленно отпусти мою подругу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо! :Принцесса Каденс: Ещё рано благодарить! :Татзлвурм: рычит :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :звуки, рычание Татзлвурма :Сумеречная Искорка: Ещё... совсем... чуть-чуть! :Татзлвурм: рычит Вильгельма :Принцесса Каденс: И на всякий случай...! :стук, грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается Ты в порядке? :Принцесса Каденс: задыхается Да. Даже лучше, чем хорошо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Давай доставим Дискорда в Понивилль, изготовим хороший эликсир и наконец получим возможность побыть вместе! :Дискорд: На самый край Эквестрии! Чтобы столкнуться с такой великой опасностью! И она сделала это ради меня! Всё ради меня! смеётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты... что... притворялся?! :Дискорд: Конечно! Но у меня была веская причина. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы слушаем. :Дискорд: Ну, я сидел на моём дереве размышлений – там я предаюсь особо серьёзным размышлениям – я сидел там и сказал себе: "Дискорд, твоя подруга Искорка называет себя твоим другом, но она никогда тебе не напишет, никогда не зайдёт к тебе в гости". :Сумеречная Искорка: Я даже не знаю, где ты живё... :Дискорд: "А когда она стала принцессой, может, она считает, что слишком хороша для тебя". :Сумеречная Искорка: Я никогда не считала, что... :Дискорд: Но как ещё я мог убедиться, что по-прежнему являюсь другом одной из самых важных местных пони? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не... :Дискорд: Кроме как посмотреть, пойдёшь ли ты на другой конец Эквестрии ради меня. Что ты и сделала в буквальном смысле слова. Поздравляю, Искорка, ты прошла мой тест на дружбу! :стук :Дискорд: А что глаза такие злые? Ты же любишь проходить тесты. Это ведь не из-за того, что мой маленький экзамен подпортил вам встречу с принцессой Каденс? И из-за этого у вас не было времени сосредоточиться на вашей дружбе, побыть друг с другом? :Принцесса Каденс: Ты совсем не помешал нашей встрече. :Сумеречная Искорка и Дискорд: Разве нет?! :Принцесса Каденс: Провести целый день на выставке Стар Свирла Бородатого было бы куда спокойнее, но, честно говоря, мне сейчас меньше всего нужен отдых. :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда? :Принцесса Каденс: Не пойми меня неправильно. Жизнь в Кристальной империи замечательна, но она становится немного... предсказуемой. Мне нравится иногда участвовать в небольших приключениях. Трудности, с которыми мы столкнулись сегодня,— это то, что мне нужно. А то, что мы пережили их вместе, помогло мне ещё лучше осознать, как сильно мне повезло иметь такую подругу, как ты. Мы нечасто видимся, но я знаю, что ты всегда окажешься рядом, когда будешь мне нужна. Как оказалась рядом с тобой, Дискорд. :Дискорд: Да, она просто прелесть. Нам всем очень повезло, что она есть в нашей жизни. :грохот :Татзлвурм: рычит :Дискорд: Что за...?! :Татзлвурм: плюётся :лопание :Сумеречная Искорка: Полагаю, очевидно, что наша встреча с Каденс прошла не так, как я планировала. Но в конце концов я осознала, что с другом даже самый сумбурный день может стать ценным опытом, который вас сблизит. Ты согласен, Дискорд? :Дискорд: сморкается Да, Искорка. :Эпплджек: Не буду говорить, что ты получил по заслугам... :Рарити: А мне несложно это сказать. Ты получил по заслугам! :Флаттершай: Ну всё, он запомнил этот урок. Ведь так, мой маленький пациент? :Дискорд: Я так рад, что ты вернулась, Флаттершай. От одного твоего присутствия мне становится лучше. Я только хотел узнать, можно попросить вас ещё кое о чём? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! :Дискорд: Что? Я просто хотел попросить крошечный стаканчик водички. |-| Английская стенограмма = :opening :closing :Spike: Mail's here! :Twilight Sparkle: Please be a yes, please be a yes, please be a yes... Yes! She can make it, she can make it! :Spike: Going out on a limb here, but I'm guessing that Princess Cadance said she can come this weekend! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm finally gonna get to spend some quality time with my sister-in-law! This is the best news ever! :on door :Fluttershy: Um, so sorry for barging in like this... but I'm so excited, I just couldn't wait to tell somepony! The Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures have given me permission to observe the rarest, tiniest, most adorable magical creatures in all of Equestria – the Breezies! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, Fluttershy, that's fantastic! :Fluttershy: Oh, it's not just fantastic; it just might be the best news ever! :crash :Pinkie Pie: I just got the most incredible mail anypony's ever received in all of recorded pony postal history! It's a flyer about a one-day sale on used patio furniture! Aah! Could this day get any better? Woo-hoo! :theme song :engine hissing :Rarity: Here's a wrap, in case it gets cold. :Applejack: And I packed you a basket of nice fresh apples in case you get hungry. :Twilight Sparkle: Have a great time! :Fluttershy: Oh, I will. And I hope you have fun with Cadance. :whistle blowing :Conductor: All aboard! :closes :engine noises :Fluttershy: Goodbye! Goodbye, everypony! :Pinkie Pie: Fluttershy! I'll never forget youuuuuuu! beat Ooh, something floaty! La-la-la-la-la! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm a bit nervous about Cadance's visit! :Applejack: What could you be nervous about, Twilight? Cadance just loves you to pieces! :Twilight Sparkle: I know, but I really want her visit to go without a hitch! :Pinkie Pie: Oh, why wouldn't it? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, the last three times we've seen each other haven't exactly been worry-free. :Rarity: The fate of Equestria has hung in the balance during most of your visits with her. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Cadance and I haven't really had a chance to just enjoy being friends again. Which is why it is so important that this visit be about the two of us having some real quality time together. :Applejack: I'm guessin' you've got a plan that'll keep it that way. :Twilight Sparkle: The timing couldn't be more perfect. For one day only, right here in Ponyville, the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum! Cadance and I can spend the whole day looking at Star Swirl the Bearded artifacts! :Rarity: Sounds like a perfect drama-free way to spend the day with Cadance. :Twilight Sparkle: Not counting the drama surrounding which of the bells from his cloak they've chosen to put on display. Spoiler alert: it's this one! :Rainbow Dash: hacks Uh, sorry. Something in my throat... like a big ball of 'lame'! :Rarity: I think it sounds delightful. :Applejack: Yup, definitely sounds like you two will have some real quality time together. :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Just quiet time. :whistle blows loudly :train engine noises :fanfare :Princess Cadance: Your Highness. :Twilight Sparkle: Your Highness. :Princess Cadance: I'm teasing, Twilight. We're sisters-in-law. We don't have to be so formal. :whistle blows :engine noises :Princess Cadance: Knowing you, you've made some plans. :Twilight Sparkle: Boy, have I. Hang on just one second. rest of main cast You guys- :Rarity: Now, now, don't you worry about a thing! We will make sure that nothing – but nothing – interferes with your visit. :Applejack: Go on, have a hootenanny with your kinfolk. :Twilight Sparkle: You really are the best friends a pony could ever have. Coming, Cadance! :Pinkie Pie: sighs Two sisters-in-law bonding. Well, I'' for one am gonna make sure that nothing spoils their day! :whistling in the distance :'Applejack': What ''is that thing? :Rarity: Whatever it is... duuuck!!! :Pinkie Pie: Rarity, that doesn't look anything like a duck! :crash :Rainbow Dash: What is that? :Discord: sniffing No, not a "what", but a "who", dear. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, no... That sounds like... :Discord: sneezes sniffs Oh... :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash and Rarity: Discord! :Applejack: What in tarnation are you doin' here? And why the jumpin' June bugs are you blue? :Rarity: More like a shade of cerulean, to be precise. :Rainbow Dash: Whatever color you are is the color of trouble! :Discord: Oh, Rainbow Dash, I've changed, surely you remember? I was reformed by lovely little- snorting F-F-Fluttershy- sneezes :Applejack: What are you, sick or somethin'? :Discord: Well, of course I'm sick. The blue skin? These sneezes? Could somebody find me a fainting couch? :beat :Rarity: What? :Discord: How charming, thank you. I can't stop sneezing and wheezing. In short... I need help. whines :Rainbow Dash: If you're so 'sick', why have you come here instead of, y'know, staying home in bed and getting over your weird illness? :Discord: sneezes nose Because this condition has left me helpless, simply helpless! Why, I can barely lift a spoon. :clang :Discord: I came to find the one pony who truly understands me and could nurse me back to health. Where is that dear, sweet Fluttershy? I need attention! I need some care! I need- :Rainbow Dash: You need to chill. Fluttershy's out. :Discord: Oh, of course, her trip to see the Breezies. Ah, yes, I had forgotten that was today. :Applejack: How do you know about her trip? :Discord: Well, she told me about it in her last letter. :Pinkie Pie: You and Fluttershy write each other letters? :Discord: Well, of course we do! We're friends! It's just such a shame that today of all days is when I really need her. Oh, well, I know what to do. :Rainbow Dash: Good thinking. Head on home, put your feet up. I'm sure eventually you'll have the strength to make yourself soup or something... :Discord: Oh, no-no-no-no-no-no! I mean, while she's gone, you ponies can take care of me! Isn't that what friends are for, taking care of each other? laughs Let the healing begin! :Rainbow Dash: Not it! :Discord: Well, that's some way to treat a suffering friend. sneezes :Pinkie Pie: Don't you worry, Discord! I'll give you cuddles, and read you stories, and tell you all about me! I was born on a Tuesday- :Discord: Oh, you're so sweet to offer, but Rarity and Applejack already volunteered to be my own personal nursemaids. chuckles :Applejack and Rarity: We did? :Discord: I so hope you don't mind, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Well, as a matter of fact, I most certainly- Hey! Who keeps throwing away these perfectly good balloons? :Applejack: hushed That joker's up to something, and whatever it is, we're gonna keep it as far away from Twilight and Princess Cadance as possible. :beeping :Rarity: hushed You're right. We promised we wouldn't let anything ruin their visit... although I do so wish that "anything" had turned out to be something else! :Discord: Did I hear you two talking about Princess Cadance's visit with Princess Twilight? :Applejack: Maybe. :Discord: Fluttershy had mentioned that those two were getting together today. Mm-hm. How wonderful for them both. It is so rare that those two get to see one another. I don't know about you, but I sometimes wonder how close they could actually be. All those years apart before being reunited? :Applejack: They're plenty close. :Discord: And if they're not, this rare opportunity to focus on their friendship will certainly bring them closer. Unless... :Rarity: Don't even think about it! They mustn't be disturbed! :Discord: Disturb them? I wouldn't dream of it. Not when I have two such dear friends of my own who have already offered to take care of me. And at such peril! This flu of mine is highly- snorts sneezes contagious. :Applejack and Rarity: sneezes :crash :Discord: Oh no, I've gotten you both sick. Whomever shall I turn to now in my time of need? chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: A whole day to celebrate Star Swirl the Bearded. What could be better? :Princess Cadance: Absolutely nothing. gasps Is that the candlestick he used to light the way when he was exploring the caverns of Maretania? :Twilight Sparkle: It sure is! :Princess Cadance: Oh, I can't believe I'm getting to see it in real life! :rattling :Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Discord: sneezes :Twilight Sparkle: Discord! What are you doing here?! :Discord: Oh, dear, dear Princesses, I'm sorry to say that I'm sick. hacks Blue flu. :Princess Cadance: Blue flu? :Discord: Ah, I fear I've already given it to poor Applejack and Rarity. sneezes :Princess Cadance: Magic health bubble. :Twilight Sparkle: Good thinking. :Discord: Indeed. How would Twilight nurse me back to health if she were sick too? You will be letting me stay at your place until I'm all better, won't you? :Twilight Sparkle: Stay? With me?! Uh, now is not really the best time, though I'm sure you already knew that... :Discord: But taking in the sick and the desperate - isn't that what Fluttershy would do? Isn't 'helping' something that friends do for friends? Unless, of course, you're really saying that you're not my friend. :Twilight Sparkle: gritted teeth No, that is not what I'm saying. :Discord: Oh, how elated I am to hear that. Shall the three of us head back to your place? I don't want to get anypony else sick. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs Guess we don't have much choice. :Discord: Carry me? :Princess Cadance: It isn't far. I think you can manage. :Discord: Oh, poo. :Twilight Sparkle: Need anything else? :Discord: Just knowing that I have a good friend like you to take care of me has made me feel better already. I'll be fine here on my own. Oh, just before you go, just a little small request. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Princess Cadance: It's going to be fine. We'll just get him what he wants and be back to the exhibit in no time. What was it that you needed? :coughs :clink :Discord: Oops. Sorry. sneezes :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, this is ridiculous! :Princess Cadance: How did you even catch this flu? :Discord: Inadequate hoof and claw washing? :Twilight Sparkle: There must be some way to just cure you! There has to be a spell or remedy in one of my books! :Discord: There is one way... :Princess Cadance: And you didn't think to mention it earlier? :Discord: Slipped my mind. On a hill at the very edge of Equestria, there grows an exquisite magic flower. Pick the flower as it drops its petals at sunset. Then you can make a magical soothing elixir to cure the blue flu. :Twilight Sparkle: I suppose you have a good reason you didn't bother to get this flower as soon as you realized you were sick? :Discord: Well, I couldn't travel that far in my condition. By the time I got there, I'd be too weak to even attempt to retrieve the flower. :Twilight Sparkle: So where exactly are Cadance and I headed? :Discord: Well, throat you'll want to head north, turn left, th— Oh... You know, it'd be much easier if I took you there myself. :Princess Cadance: I thought you were in no condition to travel. :Discord: I'm not. We'll need to make some arrangements. chuckles :Princess Cadance: straining :Twilight Sparkle: Doing okay there? :Princess Cadance: To be honest, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to flying. :Discord: Well, then lucky for you. We're here. :thud :Discord: It's just at the top of that hill. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm really sorry about this. All I wanted was to have some peaceful quality time together. :Princess Cadance: I know, I was looking forward to it too. :screeches :Twilight Sparkle: This is the top. But where is that flower? Oh. Come on, if we hurry, we can still have some time together. :cracking :Princess Cadance: One... last... pull! :Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle: straining :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! Let's get Discord and this flower back home, then all our problems are solved- :Princess Cadance: What in Equestria?! :Tatzlwurm: roars :Princess Cadance and Twilight Sparkle: screaming :Tatzlwurm: roars :Princess Cadance: Twilight! Help! :Twilight Sparkle: Get your coils off my sister-in-law! :thud :Tatzlwurm: roars :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Princess Cadance: gasps :Twilight Sparkle: screams :Princess Cadance: Let go of my sister-in-law! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks! :Princess Cadance: Don't thank me yet! :Tatzlwurm: roars :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :zapping, Tatzlwurm roaring :Twilight Sparkle: Just... a little... more! :Tatzlwurm: roars scream :Princess Cadance: And for good measure...! :crashing :Twilight Sparkle: panting Are you okay? :Princess Cadance: panting Yes. Better than okay actually. :Twilight Sparkle: Then let's get Discord back to Ponyville, make that elixir, and finally get a chance to spend some quality time together. :Discord: To the ends of Equestria! To face such great danger! And she did it for me! She did it all for me, for me, for me! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: You... were... faking?! :Discord: I was! But I had a very good reason. :Twilight Sparkle: We're listening. :Discord: Well, I was in my thinking tree – that's where I do most of my really deep thinking – I was there, and I said to myself, I said, "Discord, your friend Twilight says that she's your pal, but she never writes and she never pops in for a visit." :Twilight Sparkle: I don't even know where you li- :Discord: "Now that she's a princess, maybe she's decided that she's too good for you." :Twilight Sparkle: I have never considered myself t- :Discord: But how was I supposed to know for sure that I'm truly still friends with one of the most important ponies around? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm not more- :Discord: By seeing if you would go to the ends of Equestria for me, of course. Which you did, literally. Congratulations, Twilight, you passed my friendship test! :clink :Discord: Why the angry eyes? You love passing tests. It's not because my little exam put a damper on your visit with Princess Cadance, is it? Made it so that there was no time for you two to focus on your friendship? :Princess Cadance: You didn't put a damper on our visit at all. :Twilight Sparkle: He didn't?! :Discord: simultaneously I didn't?! :Princess Cadance: Spending the day at the Star Swirl the Bearded exhibit would've been more relaxing, but to be honest, relaxation is the last thing I need. :Twilight Sparkle: It is? :Princess Cadance: Don't get me wrong. Life in the Crystal Empire is wonderful, but it's become a little... predictable. I enjoy a little excitement now and then. Getting to face all these challenges today was just what I needed. And facing them with you just made me realize even more how lucky I am to have somepony like you as a friend. We may not see each other very often, but I know you'll always be there when I need you. Just like she was there for you, Discord. :Discord: Yes, she's a real sweetheart. We're all so lucky to have her in our lives. :rumbling :Tatzlwurm: roars :Discord: What in the world?! :Tatzlwurm: spits :popping :Twilight Sparkle: I think it's pretty clear that my visit with Cadance didn't go quite the way I expected. But in the end, I realized that when you're with a good friend, even the most chaotic day can end up being a great experience that brings you closer. Wouldn't you agree, Discord? :Discord: snorts Yes, Twilight. :Applejack: I don't wanna go sayin' you got what you deserved... :Rarity: Well, I'' have no trouble saying it. You got what you deserved! :'Fluttershy': Now, now, he's learned his lesson. Isn't that right, my little patient? :'Discord': I'm so glad that you're back from your trip, Fluttershy. Just your presence here is making me feel so much better. I was just wondering, could I trouble you for just one more thing? :'Twilight Sparkle': ''No! :Discord: What? I was simply going to ask for a teeny, tiny glass of water. :credits en:Transcripts/Three's A Crowd Категория:Стенограммы, четвёртый сезон